mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Joel Murray
Not to be confused with Joe Murray animator and Joe Murray UK boxer. | birthplace = Wilmette, Illinois, United States | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1986–present }} Joel Murray (born April 17, 1963) is an American actor who has starred in film and on television. Early life Murray, one of nine children, was born and raised in Wilmette, Illinois (suburban Chicago), the son of Lucille (née Collins), a mail room clerk, and Edward J. Murray II, a lumber salesman. Murray, along with his siblings, grew up in an Irish Catholic family. He is the brother of actors Bill Murray, Brian Doyle-Murray, and John Murray. A sister, Nancy, is an Adrian Dominican Sister in Michigan who travels around the country portraying St. Catherine of Siena. In high school, at Loyola Academy in Wilmette, Illinois, Joel was a captain of the football team as well as lead in the musical. His career began in Chicago, where he performed at various improvisational theaters, including the Improv Olympic, the Improv Institute and The Second City. Work Joel starred in the 1990 series Grand, the 1991 comedy series Pacific Station, the 1992 comedy series Love & War as Ray Litvak, and, on the ABC series Dharma & Greg as Peter James 'Pete' Cavanaugh. Joel provided his voice for the short-lived 1994 series Beethoven, and in the TV series 3-South. Most recently he played the supporting character "Fitz" on CBS' sitcom Still Standing. Joel's first film role was in the 1986 comedy, One Crazy Summer, as George Calamari. His other roles include the 1988 comedy, Scrooged, with his brothers Bill Murray, Brian Doyle Murray and John Murray. He also starred in the 1992 movie, Shakes the Clown with One Crazy Summer co-stars Bob Goldthwait and Tom Villard. His most recent film is the 2005 movie Hatchet. In the first, second, and fourth seasons of the Emmy-winning AMC TV series Mad Men, Joel appeared nine times as copywriter Freddy Rumsen. He has made guest appearances on television shows, such as The Nanny, Joan of Arcadia, Two and a Half Men, Malcolm in the Middle, Criminal Minds, and Blossom. Personal life Murray is married to Eliza Coyle and has four children. Joel and his brothers run a restaurant, Caddyshack, named after the 1980 comedy film Caddyshack which starred, among others, his brothers Bill and Brian. Filmography *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (2009) - additional voices *''Mad Men'' (2007-2010) - Fred Rumsen *''Hatchet'' (2007) *''See Anthony Run'' (2005) - Mr. Randall *''Still Standing'' CBS television series (2002- 2006) *''Nobody Knows Anything!'' (2002) *''3-South'' (2002) (voice) *''A Baby Blues Christmas Special'' (2002) (TV) (voice) *''Baby Blues'' (2000) (voice) *''The Thin Pink Line'' *''Dharma and Greg'' (1997-2002) *''The Cable Guy'' (1996) *''Encino Woman'' (1996) (TV) *''Only You'' (1992) *''Shakes the Clown'' (1992) *''Elvis Stories'' (1989) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Long Gone'' (1987) (TV) *''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) References External links * * Category:1963 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Second City alumni de:Joel Murray fr:Joel Murray nl:Joel Murray pl:Joel Murray